Sean (of the scales)
History Sean's history is the same as most everyone's in the order, he was taken as a child and raised to be an effective and loyal member to the inquisition and the crown. He has no memory of his time outside the order and prefers not to speak of his childhood within it, A child learns his place in life and quickly when raised in such a place. However his up bring made him the man he is today and he is grateful for that besides the Order and the Crown are the finial say in all matters and only do what is best for the common good of the real, whole-heartedly knowing that now, his upbringing makes perfect since. Appearance Sean is most often seen in his armor and tabard which is died; half red, half gold, with a black strip in the center. He claims there are many lessons in the arrangement of the colors, but is most often noted as saying the simplest one is that the life and death of all are meant for little more than service to the crown.He stands at 5'11.5' and weighs 178 pounds, his eyes are dull green and his hair dark brown, typically short cut and well groomed, as is his full beard. His age is showed by the occasional gray hair and crow’s feet in the corner of his eyes. He has a distinguished nose, firm jawline, low-set brow, and thick dark eyebrows which add intensity to his facial expressions. Personality Sean is loyal above all to the king and conducts himself in accordance with his own code of ethics; he has the kind of wisdom that comes with age, experience and a love for the written word. He considers himself of no great importance, regardless of position or rank and seeks to do good wherever he can, However his personality is something of a duality in that he believes those who cross him or the crown should be dealt with mercilessly and with no right of honor afforded to them, due to this end he is known as Sean of the Scales and has a reputation for making and passing judgment in a single breath. Abilities and Skills '''Steely resolve '''Sean has the ability to briefly ignore pain and remain focused on his goals. '''Furious counterstrike '''The pain Sean takes he sees as an attack on the crown itself this angers him and he uses that pain and righteous anger as a source of strength to unleash more pain back on his foes. '''Indomitable soul '''The force of his personality and Loyalty make his will harder to contend with '''Zealous surge''' ''' '''Occasionally Sean can redouble his efforts when they are most needed '''Combat Training''' ''' '''Specialized Training has taught Sean many ''Stances'' and ''Maneuvers'' making him a deadly force in combat Relationships '''Friends:''' '''''Father McLaughlin'''''- A well-liked minister of the area, who established an orphanage which provides housing and board to children who adhere to the rules of the organization, which include; daily work, study, and ethical guidelines. Sean has been known to offer what meager funding he has to help support this charity and often volunteers there when he has the time. '''''Sara '''''– Of the many reasons Sean helps out at the orphanage, Sara is likely the largest. She is a young orphan girl, 7 years of age with chestnut colored hair, blue eyes and skin as pure as ivory. There is not much in the way of explanation to their bonding, save that Sean’s heart was drawn to her with fatherly love at first sight, Sean had never had a family and never would unless the Order told him to do so which seemed unlikely at best, to this end Sara had filled a hole in Sean’s life he did not even know existed until they had met and he was often seen playing with her or helping her in her studies, when he could afford the time. '''''Balfor''''': A local blacksmith who Sean had helped previously clear his name and prove that the towns guard was extorting him for additional taxes beyond that owed to the crown. '''Enemies''': ''Enemies of Sean are enemies of the Crown most of which are dealt with quickly and without pause for explanation or trial, though a one remains to be dealt with.'' '''''Teivel The Black''''' – A skilled practitioner of dark magic which was banned even before the order existed, how he came to know of or wield such power is unknown to Sean, Travel was thought to be just another simple heretic looking for links to the fading magic of the past but Sean was part of a detachment sent to capture him. Everything was executed perfectly, but no one was prepared for the dark energy that Teivel wielded, Sean was the sole survivor of his group, Teivel has become to him the great example of the evil of Magics and all Tyranny; Sean has failed to track Teivel down again but occasionally he hears whispers of the man and awaits the day he can again face him. '''''Captain Gregor''''': A ranking officer in the town guard, Although not a true enemy there is no love lost between the two, Gregor thinks Sean a rash zealot who abuses his power and oversteps the bounds of his authority. In-turn Sean finds him a weak leader, holds him responsible for the actions of his previous lieutenant, and suspects he may have even been involved in the crime. Trivia Quotes * "The life and death of all are meant for little more than service to the crown" ---- Notable Achievements * Other Facts * Gallery Character Sheet